Love Triangle? More Like Bermuda Triangle
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Please read the quick announcement I posted at the very beginning of this chapter, it's important. Thanks guys! An AU incomplete multi-chapter Hartbig fanfiction! Grace takes in a lonely teenager and needs Hannah to keep her sane.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my fics on here in the longest time, and I left some of them on cliffhangers. I'm so sorry about that. I've just completely lost interest in Doctor Who and Emmerdale and found my passion in a new fandom. I'm so sorry. I've been in the YouTube/Holy Trinity of YouTube/Grace Helbig fandom for about 8 months now and it's the best place I've ever been. They're my family... I've made friends there. I've started my own YouTube channel. I'm really sorry I just up and abandoned you. I shouldn't have. But to repay you, if it means anything, over the course of those eight months, I've written a multi-chapter fic (that I didn't finish simply because it was horrible) and multiple one-shots. I've also just started a new multi-chapter fic. I will be posting all of these here for you to read, and for me to have all my fics in one spot. They're almost all Hartbig (Hannah Hart and Grace Helbig) fanfictions, but I urge you to please read them. I would love to know how you all feel about my writing now. I feel I've grown a lot as a writer. So please, just check out one. Thank you so much and I am sorry! Here is chapter one of the first multi chapter fic, Love Triangle? More Like Bermuda Triangle. Enjoy!

* * *

Hi my loves! This is my first Hartbig fic, so bear with me pretty please! I hope you guys don't mind, I added myself as a character to make the story more interesting, not to sound conceited haha. But don't let that scare you off! I promise this'll be good! I'll be going by Sydney.. lol. Anyway, chapter 1! Woo! This whole chapter is in Grace's perspective, but that'll change in future chapters.

(A/N: This chapter was uploaded to my tumblr on August 16, 2013)

Chapter 1. Word count, 1218.

* * *

"Grace?" Hannah asks as she opens the door to my apartment.

"Mkay, see ya next time, byeeeee!" I say quickly.

I move to shut off my camera as the smaller girl enters the room.

"You're early" I say.

Honestly, I don't mind. I love seeing Hannah.

"I know. I woke up early, and there wasn't much traffic coming over here." She says quickly. "And I got us drinks!"

She holds up a six-pack of beer and smiles widely. I

try so hard to fight off a smile.

She flashes a sarcastic smile and rolls her eyes.

Sometimes she gets really excited and speaks really fast.

It's become a joke between her, Mamrie and I.

She's getting better, but she's still got a long way to go.

"Did you just finish?" Hannah asks.

I nod and stand up from my chair.

She hands me a beer and I lead her into the living room.

"Where's Syd?"

"I think she's still at school."

Sydney's my roommate.

She's really sweet, I found her through tumblr.

It's a long story but to sum it up, I was scrolling my tag, and I found a post she'd made.

It said something about saving her life, so I checked out her blog.

I'll never forget the first thing I saw when I looked at her page.

"I think everyone has scars.

Maybe not on their wrists or their inner thighs or their knees.

But

On their hearts, souls, and in between the little cracks and crevices of the little universes they've created inside themselves."

I knew something was wrong.. so, I sent her an ask, and we got to talking.

Things started to get really personal, so I gave her my cell number, and things got even more intense.

She was dealing with so much, and I knew she wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

I knew she needed someone, and I wanted to be that someone.

So, I invited her to live with me.

She was hesitant about changing schools, but she accepted, and came to stay.

She'll be graduating in May, and I'm so proud of her.

But as for now, she's still in school. I think it's her second week.

"How's she doing?" Hannah asks.

Part of the reasons she was hesitant about changing school was that it'd be her third time.

She's lost all the friends she's ever had because of moving.

She's not even 18 yet.

Nobody deserves that.

I check my phone, to see just a text from my brother, Tim.

Syd usually texts me how her day's going or if she just needs to talk during the day.

"I don't know, she hasn't texted yet."

I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly.

I shift my weight uncomfortably.

To be honest, I don't know.

I'm nervous for her.

I don't want her to feel alone again.

She knows if she wants to leave, I'll pick her up.

Thank God I have Hannah.

She's been my rock.

Syd's been so strong, don't get me wrong.

But Hannah's been a huge comfort.

I look into her eyes and see the warmth circling within them.

"I will be." I say truthfully.

With Hannah around, I think I'll be able to make it.

n that note, my phone goes off.

"Can you come get me?" I read quietly.

I look up at Hannah and grab my keys from the nearby counter.

"Coming with?" I ask.

"Sure." Hannah agrees.

We make our way outside and into my car.

"Shit, can you text Sydney back for me?"

I ask, realizing I hadn't responded.

She takes my phone and does as asked.

The high school is relatively close, and we reach it momentarily.

Waiting outside is a small, brunette teen clutching a binder and locking out the world with her headphones.

She spots my car and rushes over.

Hopping in the backseat, she places her bag and her book on the seat next to her.

She closes her eyes and leans her head back, breathing out deeply.

Slowly, she lifts her head, opens her eyes and removes her headphones one by one.

"I hate being alone." She says softly.

With that, I almost break into tears.

I've only known her for a little over two weeks, but I immediately felt and overwhelming sense of protection for her.

Just like with Hannah.

I don't know why, but if anyone does anything at all to hurt her, I won't be able to live with myself for not stopping it beforehand.

Hannah looks over to me and takes my hand, giving me that boost of support I need.

All I want is a hug from her, but I have to be strong for Syd.

So, I let go of Hannah's hand and start up my car, immediately regretting my decision.

We speed out of the parking lot, narrowly avoiding the groups of students filing out of the building.

"It's a half day. People take way too long to get out of the building. I think I was the first one out." Syd starts. "I hope you don't mind picking me up. I just couldn't deal with the bus ride."

"It's fine, Syd. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Not really, but I'll get over it."

We arrive at home within minutes.

Sydney drops her books in her room, and returns to the living room.

"Han? Can I talk to you in my room?" I ask.

She nods and follows me into my room.

Shutting the door behind her, she sits down on my bed.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"I don't know, but we can't do nothing. She's hurting."

I sit down beside her and hold her hand, needing the comfort.

The compassion and support that Hannah's been showing lately is so sweet, it's actually making my heart melt.

"She has a computer, right?" I ask.

Hannah nods.

"And a video camera..?"

"Mhm."

"Let's set her up with a YouTube account. It made me feel better when I was sad." I say.

Hannah's face lightens. "Yes! Okay, you set it up and I'll take her off your hands for the day."

"I don't mind.."

"No, let me. Relax for a bit, okay?"

I nod, and she stands up to leave.

"Thanks, Hannah."

She smiles, then walks out the door.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Hey guys, so yeah. I feel like this chapter may have come across that Sydney's trying to be the scene stealer, but that's completely not the point. Sydney is going to bring Grace and Hannah closer than ever before, and I hope you guys will stick around long enough to see that, because I think it'll turn into an awesome storyline. But that may just me being biased.. Hah. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, it's been written for most of the week :3 I'll post this and the next chapter today! These two chapters are pretty slow (but have hartbig moments :]) but chapter 4 is when things pick up and become more about the Love Triangle. This story, from now on, takes place in the end of May (unless says otherwise), and Syd's channel has taken off. Again, this is in Grace's POV, but like I said, that will change in future chapters. Awesome, okay cool. Oh, one more thing! The words in italics with no quotes are thoughts, and the ones in italics with quotes are singing. Here we go!

Word count: 872. Chapter 2:

* * *

"So, we'll be back soon." I say.

Standing before me is a now slightly-taller brunette girl.

She's happier, I can tell.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Hannah asks.

She, Mamrie and I told her we're going out to brunch, but really, we're just gonna giver her some Syd-time.

She's graduating tonight, and I can tell she's a ball of nerves.

"No, thanks. I've gotta shower and get my hair done."

"Okay well, we wont be long." Mamrie says.

"Okay." Syd smiles, and she waves as the three of us exit the house.

We decide to take the car for a wash, and end up back at the house in 10 minutes.

"We could always just keep quiet.." Hannah states.

Mamrie and I agree, and together, we walk into the house.

I hear the water running, a clear indication that she's still in the shower.

Hannah begins to speak about her next vlog, and wanders into the kitchen.

Mamrie promptly shushes hurt, her attention fixed on something else.

"Do you hear that?" she asks.

Hannah returns from the kitchen, now also curious.

The house becomes quiet and still.

And that's when I heard it.

"She's singing." I whisper.

We quietly make our way to the bathroom door, the singing growing increasingly as we approach.

_"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be._

_And if you give a damn, take me, baby, or leave me."_

"Wow.." Mamrie whispers.

I open my mouth to reply, but no words come out.

_"Don't fight, don't lose your head._

_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?"_

I feel a tear form in my eye.

_She reminds me of_ Michelle.

The three of us gather outside the door of the bathroom and sit on the floor.

The song she's singing ends, and a much softer one begins.

"I love this song." I whisper.

Hannah looks over to me and smiles.

_"For you, there'll be no more crying._

_For you, the sun will be shining._

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright. I know it's right."_

Hannah's eyes are so majestic, and I can't take my eyes off of them.

She takes my hand in hers, and gives me a loving smile.

_"To you, I'll give the world._

_To you, I'll never be cold._

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright. I know it's right."_

I feel the world close off, leaving us and the music.

I lean my head over onto Hannah's shoulder, and nestle it comfortably in the crook of her neck.

She reaches her hand up to my head and begins to stroke my hair.

_"And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."_

My eyes begin to drift shut, as the warmth from the steaming shower glides under the door and engulfs us.

The world slowly grows darker, until Hannah softly wraps her arms around my body and pulls me in close.

_"And I wish you all the love in the world._

_But most of all, I wish it from myself."_

She whispers something I can't hear in my ear, and gently kisses my forehead.

My mind slows, and my eyes close, unable to combat the serenity of the situation.

_"And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score._

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."_

And with that, I'm gone.

* * *

I wake up some time later to hear the water is no longer running.

I quickly search for Hannah, who I find to still be embracing me.

Again, I can't help but look into her eyes.

It seems as though she can't look away either.

The two of us stay together for God-knows how long.

The bathroom door then opens, and Syd steps out.

"Woah," she says, nearly tripping on the two of us.

"I told them to move, but Hannah didn't have the heart to move sleeping beauty over here." Mamrie says, returning from the kitchen.

Sydney's smile down at the two of us.. but her expression quickly changes to horror.

"How long have you guys been here?" she asks.

"We got home about an hour ago." Hannah states.

"So.. you heard all of that."

I gently nod my head, still groggy.

"It was great." I say, but it comes out as barely a whisper.

I cough, then say it again, this time in a normal tone.

Syd goes red, and Mamrie walks over and gives her a hug.

"Thanks." she replies shyly.

"You should probably get dressed..' Hannah offers up.

I laugh a little, and Hannah tightens her embrace.

Syd realizes that she's been standing over us in just her towel, and quickly goes a deeper shade of red.

She laughs uncomfortably, and quickly heads to her room.

"What was with the sleeping, Helbig?" Mamrie asks.

"It was too cozy," I laugh.

Hannah helps me to my feet, smiling widely.

"Is this okay?" Hannah asks, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah." I smile.

"We should go help her with her hair and Makeup.." Hannah says.

I laugh at the obvious statement and walk with her to Syd's room, Mamrie closely following


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry this took me so long to get up, I've had it written for quite some time! This is Hannah's POV! I promise you, it'll get SO much more interesting next chapter. Here it is, tell me what you think!

(A/N: This chapter was originally posted to my tumblr on September 5, 2013)

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Are you ready?" Grace says proudly.

"I think so." comes a voice.

Standing before me are two gorgeous ladies dressed up, and within seconds, a third joins.

Wearing the most beautiful white gown I have ever seen, Sydney steps out from her room.

Tears form in all of our eyes, but mostly Grace's.

She reaches forward and grabs Sydney's cap from a nearby table, then places it on her head.

The brunette color of her hair and the blue of her eyes are beautifully complimented by the white of the cap and gown.

"I'm so proud of you." Grace says.

She moves forward and hugs Sydney, then steps back and rubs her eye, dissolving the tears.

"Alright, let's go." I say, smiling as well.

Mamrie leads the way with Sydney close behind.

Grace would normally go next, but this time, she waits back.

As I begin to walk towards the door, Grace catches up and grabs my hand.

"Thank you." she says as we walk.

"For?" I ask politely.

"If you weren't here, I don't know how Syd or I would have made it."

I warmly smile back at her, and we exit the house.

The air isn't chilly, but it isn't hot.

It just may be the perfect night for a graduation.

We decide to take Gracie's car and all pile in.

Mamrie, wearing a long sundress and her hair down, decides to sit in the backseat with Sydney.

I offer to drive, but Grace rejects, wanting to herself.

We travel that oh-so-familiar route one more time, and arrive at the school.

We bid farewell to Syd, as she mixes herself in with the rest of the students.

She is Valedictorian, which is why her gown is white instead of the school's other colors, purple and gold.

Grace, Mamrie and I stand around and wait for the group to clear a bit.

I take the time to look over my own clothes selection.

My hair is styled in it's usual way, excepting the signature beanie.

The shirt I have on is a light shade of blue, but is covered with a white vest and matched with black pants.

A normal event outfit for me.

I look over to Grace, who seems to be smoothing her own dress.

She looks simply stunning.

Her dress is slimming and hugs her curves beautifully.

It reaches down to just above her knees.

Her hair is down and perfectly straight, her bangs a perfect line across her forehead.

The black pumps she has on suit the tan, lacy dress perfectly.

The sun is setting behind her, leaving the sky in gorgeous shades of yellow, orange, and pink.

It seems like something out of a movie, really.

Mamrie signals that the crowd is clearing, and breaks from my thoughts.

We weave our way through, and eventually find our way to our seats.

Most of the ceremony is a teary-eyed blur, and Syd's speech comes quickly.

"Hi." she starts.

I can't help but notice how mature she looks.

Wait.. Is that?

It is!

Peeking out a tiny bit from her collar is a yellow tie with blue stripes.

Grace's tie from the Shawty Get Loose video!

Syd did always consider it lucky to her.

Gracie doesn't seem to notice, so I graciously point it out to her.

The smile on her face grows ten times the size, and her eyes begin to water.

"I've only been going here for a year, but I've gotten to know a lot of you really well. When I first got here, I didn't know a soul. I was almost completely alone. My family is still in Colorado, and many of my friends stopped talking to me. The only people I had were my best friends, one of which being my legal guardian. They kept me strong when I needed it most. Them being youtubers themselves, introduced me to the world of youtube, and making vlogs. This simple form of expression helped me figure out who I am. I am an entertainer. I enjoy helping people to smile, laugh, and learn things about life. To do that, though, I needed a little help. 2 major parts of everybody's lives. Support, and motivation. As previously stated, I gained my support and confidence from my friends. You may know them, you may not, but all the same, they're the best friends I've ever had. Over the course of my high school career, I've learned so much. From educational things like how to edit or how to find the area of a circle, to fundamental things like how to maintain friendships or keep yourself happy."

I look over at Grace and Mamrie to see they're both doing surprisingly well.

Taking Grace's hand in my own, I focus my attention back on Syd's speech.

"That's what life ultimately ends up with, right? Happiness? You go to school, maybe you're not so happy, but look at us right now. We're either happy we made it or happy to get out. Then we'll go to college, and we'll be happy to start a new chapter. We'll move on to a job, and be happy with what we're doing. Eventually we'll all have families, and we'll be even happier. So, I think I've beaten my accomplishments. To get through this chapter of my life and be happy about it. Here's to the next chapter. Congratz, guys."

The audience bursts out with applause as Sydney takes her seat.

Mamrie nudges mine and Grace's shoulders and lets us know it's time to present the class video.

We get up and make our way down as a screen is being set up and "the special guests" is being being announced.

"In honor of our valedictorian and the class of 2016, please enjoy this video." an announcer states.

We three arrive at the stage as it starts.

Gracie appears on the video first.

"What's up gradua-" she says, followed by a beep and the 'My Damn Channel' logo.

Then I appear.

"Hello!" I say.

"I'm Mamrie Hart."

The video is a bunch of pre-made and previous clips from all of our channels.

Gracie appears solo once again and speaks.

"It's graduation day here on DailyGrace and you know what that means!"

The three of us appear together.

"You made it!" we say together.

I've seen this clip millions of times since we shot it, but only now do I realize my head was resting on Gracie's shoulder, and her hand was linked to mine.

The rest of the clip goes on, showing various videos and pictures of the senior class in candid shots.

A few of Syd are shown, but my favorite is the one of the four of us from this year's playlist live.

Moments later, the video ends with Syd closing out like she does on her channel, and then Grace, Mames and I are introduced.

We have the honor of handing diplomas, which is amazing.

It worked so that Grace gets to hand Syd her diploma.

When her name is called, Sydney walks to Grace.

I can see the tears forming in both their eyes.

They join for a hug, and I see Grace whisper something in her ear.

Syd's face shows the slightest bit of surprise, but she passes it off, trying to hide that shock.

She turns to the audience and poses for a picture with Grace, the principal, Mamrie and I.

The moment is amazing, but there's only one thing on my mind.

What did Grace say?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi my loves! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! It wasn't finished, because I didn't really know how/when to end this chapter. I think I'll just write up what I have and then see where I end up after. I'm sorry if Gracie, Hannah and Mamrie aren't much like themselves in this story, I'm not the greatest at matching up characteristics. So please, just bear with me.. I hope you enjoy! This chapter is back to Grace's POV and takes place 2 nights after graduation. (A/N: This chapter was originally posted on my tumblr on September 15, 2013.)

Chapter 4!

* * *

I look over to my bedside clock to check the time.

2:46 am.

It's been 13 minutes since the last time I've checked.

And 3 hours since I laid down to sleep.

I can't help but think of what I said. I know I meant it.

I wouldn't say something like that if I hadn't meant it.

But why did I say it to Syd?

And why did she look so shocked?

Well it is a pretty big thing to say.. I could've meant it in a friendly way..

Just then, I spot a figure in the doorway.

"Grace?" The figure asks.

I immediately place the voice to Sydney.

"Mhm?"

"Thank you."she says.

I chuckle a bit, as she's clearly still asleep.

"For what?"

"You always make me smile." I laugh once again.

"Goodnight, Syddo." I say.

"No, I mean it. Whenever I'm sad, all I have to do is talk to you, or watch a DailyGrace video, and I feel better. I don't know where I'd be without you. You got me through a really tough time, and it means so much to me." T

hat's the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time.

I can't help but smile.

"You're welcome, hun." I reply.

I think I hear her leave, so I roll over and try to sleep, a smile still wide on my face.

"Grace..?" Syd says.

I roll back over to face the door.

"Yeah?"

What I hear next, I am not prepared for.

"Please, don't ever leave me." she says softly.

My heart shatters in my chest.

I could hear the pain and hurt in the words, but also, the most upsetting sense of fear.

"I won't." I say. "I won't."

The last words come out as a whisper, as I am choking back sobs.

I feel that uncomfortable sense in my throat, like my efforts are failing and I'm about to cry.

"I love you, Grace."

The complexity of those four words break down my barriers and a tear escapes.

It's amazing how these three small words can flip anyone's life around.

"I love you too, Syddo. Let's get you to bed."

What I said mustn't really bother her as much anymore, seeing as she's just said them to me.

I don't want her to get hurt, so I get up and walk to her.

I immediately regret wearing my koala onesie as it's quite hot.

Though, I can't take it off right yet.

To say the least, I don't have much on underneath.

Once Syd's safely back to sleep, I walk down the hall back to my room, and strip off the onesie, leave me in a matching black bra and underwear.

And after an hour, I'm asleep. I wake up at about 7:30am to see that Sydney is already awake.

She looks like she's already done her hair, and just needs to get dressed.

We have an interview to tape today that'll air tomorrow.

"Good Morning," Syd says sweetly.

It's her daily thing to do now.

I should call her DailySyd..

I laugh at myself quietly and move farther into the kitchen.

"Morning" I say, sleepily.

"Excited for the interview today?"

"I mean, I guess. I've done interviews before.."

"This is Good Day, LA we're talking about Gracie!" Sydney's enthusiasm is adorable, and she grins wiely.

I feel a hint of a smile emerge on my face.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm excited!" I laugh.

She returns the action, and begins to move around the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" She asks.

"No, not really.." I reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun." she sympathetically smiles.

"It's fine. You?"

"I slept fine, thanks!"

I guess she doesn't remember..

"Well, great.." I say a little awkwardly.

She stops whatever she was doing and looks at me.

"Everything okay, Gracie?"

"What? Yeah! You know me, awko taco!" I laugh even more awkwardly.

"Yeah but, you're not this awkward usually.. I mean, you're awkward, don't get me wrong, and I love that about you but, something's up.."

I move around the kitchen, doing random things to make myself look busy.

"No. No, everything's cool."

"Guy trouble?"

I stop and turn to face her.

Her features are beautifully defined in the light shining through the kitchen.

The straightened, brunette hair frames her face perfectly.

She runs her hand through her hair, and looks at me with soft, blue eyes, blocked momentarily by her mascara-covered eyelashes.

"Hello… Earth to Helbig?"

"What?" I ask- well, more like say.

"I said, 'Guy trouble?'" she says.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, sorta.."

"Well, who is he?" Her smile growing.

"You, uh, you don't know them."

"Hun, I know almost everyone you do.. Who is he?"

"I met them the other day at Whole Foods." I reply slowly, avoiding the subject.

"Why do you keep saying them? Is it not a he?" she laughs a bit.

My face fixes to this sort-of emotionless stare, and the smile leaves her face.

"Oh, my God. Gracie, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I mean, I didn't know." she covers.

"You couldn't have known, it's fine."

"Do you want me to drop it?"

I nod, and she continues with whatever she was doing before.

"So, am I driving or are you?"

I decide that me driving in my mental state probably wouldn't be best, and inform Syd she can take the wheel.

She checks the clock quickly, and realizes we have to go.

It takes us a medium amount of time to get to the Good Day, LA studio, and a few hours later, we're talking to the hosts.

"So tell me," one begins. "How long have you two been friends?"

"About a year" Syd smiles.

"And you've been living together the whole time?" the other asks.

"Mhm." I say, realizing the host was talking to me.

"Are you okay?" Syd whispers.

I nod, and the interview continues.

"So, what kinds of things do you guys do when hanging out, seeing as you're not old enough to drink." A host says, speaking more to Syd.

"Well, when Grace, Hannah, and Mamrie get together and are drinking, I'll usually just have water or soda or something to feel included," Syd laughs, "but they're usually pretty good about not making me feel left out.. Most of the time we talk, eat, go out, or do what we do best, make videos."

"And you guys are just roommates?" The other asks.

"Mhmm. She's more like my big sister." Syd says, smiling towards me.

I can't help but smile back. It's infectious.

"Does Sydney share any secrets with you, Grace?"

I realize I haven't been participating, so I throw aside my thoughts, and act as best as I can.

"Oh, mhmm. All the time!"

"Do you guys get up to any craaaaaazy shenanigans?"

Oh my God, this host is seriously outdated.. but I might as well answer.

"Uh, yeah. Syd sleepwalks a lot, if that counts." I laugh.

"I do not!" Sydney plays.

"Oh, uhuh!" I begin playing, but as I continue talking, I become serious.

"Last night you came into my room, half-asleep, told me that I make you smile all the time, that you love me, and, you never want me to leave you. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were joking or not, but when you said the last thing, I could hear this pain and fear in your voice."

"What did you do?" the host says, laughing as if I was still joking.

"Well, I mean, I thanked her, told her I loved her and walked her back to bed. After that, I couldn't really sleep, I was thinking about it so much."

Syd goes a deep, deep red.

"Do you remember that at all?" the other host asks Syd, laughing as well.

"N-No." Syd stutters.

"Whoo! Seems like you guys are the best of friends! Well, thank you guys so much for being here, we really enjoyed having you!" the hosts turn to the camera and finishes talking. "You can find Sydney every weekday on youtube dot com slash SydTalks and you can find Grace every weekday as well at youtube dot com slash itsgrace. We'll be right back."

The director calls cut, and Sydney rushes off into her dressing room.

"Syd!" I call, running after her.

I finally catch her in the room, and sit down with her.

"Did I really say all those things?"

I nod.

"This morning, you said you were having relationship troubles.. but it wasn't with a guy. I thought it was Hannah or something, but it's not, is it?

"Wh-why do you think that?"

"It wasn't clear at first, but now it is."

"What?" I ask, really hoping she hasn't caught on.

"Why did you say you loved me back?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hewwoo friends! I'm finally giving you the LOOONNNGGGG overdue fourth (fifth? Idk) chapter of Love Triangle? More Like Bemuda Trianlgle! This chapter is surprisingly not in Grace's POV, but Sydney's (aka mine, it's been a while.) So here goes nothing! Also, be on the lookout for a Grace and Michelle brOTP oneshot coming up very soon! And don't worry, I haven't forgotton the Hartbig Engagement oneshot. It's being planned! Here goes nothing!

(A/N: This chapter is the last [incomplete, I know] and was originally posted to my tumblr on October 22, 2013)

Chapter 5; Word count 1,374:

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a calming rain outside my window and the bubbles of my ringtone erupting over and over from the cell phone on my nightstand. I reluctantly roll over and pick up the phone. As I scroll though, there are literally hundreds and hundreds of alerts, all either in caps, with a billion exclamation points, or both.

"SYD! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I hear Grace yell from the living room. Her phone must be going nuts.

I hop out of bed and race to her.

"Have you read them?" I ask, almost furious at the tone of some of them.

"There's too many! There are facebook posts and messages, DMs, my tumblr tag and ask box have exploded, not to mention the endless texts from friends and family!"

"Have you read any of them?" I ask, concerned.

"I read some of the texts. My dad and step-mom are furious, Michelle's crying because she's so out of the loop, she doesn't even know who you are and Tyler's upset that I didn't tell him. Three fourths of our fandom hates me because I'm not with Mamrie or Hannah." Grace explains.

She looks on the verge of tears, so I wrap her up in my arms and just hold her. Her breathing is jagged, and I feel her chest rise and fall way too quickly. I take one hand and place it on the back of her head, securing her close to me.

"Gracie, nobody hates you."

"They do." Grace says, lifting her head. "They all think we're together, and everyone's crushed that Mace or Hartbig aren't canon but we are, which we aren't even!"

I bring her head back to my shoulder.

"What did I do wrong?" Grace whispers, her voice cracking.

I hear her light sobbing begin again, and grasp her tighter. She told me once that when she was little, her mom used to hold her and sway back and forth, so I do so. She's reasonably taller than me- a good 5 inches- but it matters to neither of us, and we continue together.

Eventually Grace's crying ceases, and we break apart.

"Should we do something?" she asks.

I take a minute to think it over, then decide responding to it all is best. Grace grabs her Macbook Pro from her room, and mine from my own, and we sit together on the couch.

Upon opening tumblr, the only tab I open, I take a deep breath. I type in our ship name into the tag search: "Colebig". The first thing to pop up is out faces photoshopped onto two giraffes. The creativity of this fandom, I swear. All good things are said as I patrol the tag, but it's expected, considering it's our ship.

Next, I check the Mace and Hartbig tags. There's uproar, sure, but nothing too bad. It's mainly just speculation that I'm covering for them, or that it really is just rumors, and that there's hope for the ships.

After, I check my own tag. Mainly just everyone happy that I'm happy, except a few wishing I'd ended up with Mamrie, Hannah, or even my best friend Daniella. Personally, I shopped the latter, simply because the ship name is Sydiella. It's fun to say.. ahah. But if I'm with anyone, I'm so glad it's rumored to be Grace.

Finally, I prepare myself for the worst, and check Grace's tag. When I get there, it's silent. No one is talking about it. Believing it to be impossible, I refresh the page, and still find nothing new.

"This'll freak her out more.." I think to myself.

I go back to my dash and see a message in my inbox. Clicking it, I discover it to be an ask from Tyler Oakley.

"Babe," it reads. "It's fabulous you're with Grace, and I'm happy for you, but stop ignoring us. Answer your phone."

"Grace?" I say, turning my head to her. "Have you heard from HartSquared?"

She shrugs and reaches for her phone.

"No sign of Hannah, but I've got Mamrie."

I grab my own phone, and discover messages from both girls, and a few others. I open Tyler's first, just so he can stop sending me asks.

"Girl, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We're not together, Ty."

Next, I open Mamrie's.

"Thanks for letting us know you two are together." She types. "Not angry.. just a little upset."

I type back my apologies and clarifications, then open Hannah's.

"Are you and Grace… you know."

"No, Han."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am, I swear. We're not together."

"Do you love her?"

I sigh and lean back against the couch.

"Is Hannah pissed? Does she hate me? Oh, God, not Hannah too."

I grab her hand and quickly coax her.

"No, no. She isn't mad, and she doesn't hate you. If anyone, she probably hates me."

* * *

Grace and I are lying on the couch in our living room when there is a knock on the door. Grace gets up to answer it. Standing at our doorstep is Hannah Hart herself. She greets Grace, but immediately moves to me, enraged.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!" she yells.

"Hannah, I-"

"God, Sydney, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, of course not but-"

"So answer the question!"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Sydney!" Hannah yells.

Now, my anger is boiling.

"What?!" I yell back.

"DO. YOU. LOVE. HER?!"

"YES, OKAY? YES!"

"I fucking knew it."

"Damnit, Hannah! You don't care because you're protecting her or that you want her happy. Oh, no. You care because you're in love with her too. Isn't that right?!"

Her face immediately drops.

"No, Han.." I start, but Hannah turns her back and moves towards the door. I grab her wrist before she can get far, and pull her next to me.

"Balcony." I whisper in her ear.

He glares at me and makes her way out to the balcony. When we get there, her features soften. Making sure Grace can hear us but not see us, she speaks.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. You're right, I do love her."

She hears Grace walk away and continues.

"Do you think she took the bait?" she asks.

"Of course, you could see it in her eyes!" I smile.

"Thank you for helping me do this." Hannah says.

"Yeah, of course. She deserves to know."

"And we won't get mad, no matter whom she picks?" Hannah clarifies.

"Promise." I say. "Now, c'mon. We've got a beautiful angel to get back to."

"Right." Hannah smiles.

We pull into a hug and walk back into the living room together.

"So, drink anyone?" Hannah asks.

"Under-age!" I yell as she enters the kitchen.

Grace looks at us strangely.

"We're fine. Just a misunderstanding." I explain.

A small "oh." Escapes her lips, and she looks into my eyes.

"So, we should address the rumors, huh?" I say, feeling nervous at the closeness.

Normally, I'd be able to repress it.. but something about confessing previously makes it seem like she can hear my heart beating. She bats her eyelashes, momentarily hiding her brown orbs, then nods and grabs both laptops from the table at her left.

I open tumblr and pull up a text post.

"Little cupcakes, Grace is beautiful, smart, funny, and the most caring person I've ever met. I'd be lucky to have her, but I promise, there is nothing currently going on between us."

As I post it, I notice Grace reading over my shoulder.

"You really think that?" she asks.

"Well.. yeah." I smile, and again we're face to face.

Grace wastes no time now, and places her lips on mine. I don't kiss back.. but I don't pull away.

"Guess I'll have to teach you how to do that too?" she smirks.

"Shut up.." I laugh.

Grace and I stay snuggled together on the couch, sharing a single blanket. My body is curled up behind her bent legs, my head resting comfortably on her hip. Together we fall asleep. Hannah, however, remains awake, and takes out her phone. She takes a picture of the two of us asleep, and posts it to Instagram.

"Babies fell asleep together. Nothing going on, my butt."


End file.
